


Jolly

by shan_love



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shan_love/pseuds/shan_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Regina wasn’t a capable of being a ‘happy’ person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly

It wasn’t that Regina wasn’t a capable of being a ‘happy’ person.

But, if asked, Ruby had a number of words she’d use to describe her lady love and, while most were complimentary and all meant well, none were ‘jolly’.

And yet, when she breezed into the diner that afternoon, a small but undeniably beautiful smile tugging at full lips, jolly was, oddly enough, the first word that sprang to mind.

It might have had something to do with the cheery red blazer, a somewhat unusual item when Regina’s staple color was black. Or, perhaps it was the subtle but definitely present spring in her step.

Either way, as she sauntered up to the counter and took her usual seat at the corner, Ruby couldn’t help the appreciate hum that escaped her. “You’re in a good mood this morning,” she offered as she made her usual cup of coffee.

“Surprised, Miss Lucas?” she asked and, despite the sarcastic drawl, there was no bite in her words. Even if there had, it would’ve been softened by the light in dark eyes and the quirk of full lips.

“Not really,” she said, her own mouth curling up at the corners, “It just looks good on you,” Although, to be fair, she couldn’t actually think of anything that _didn’t_ look good on her.

“I could say the same about you, dear,” she said, chuckling quietly, “But, then again, I suppose you too would be in a good mood if you’d finally finished your holiday shopping,”

Ruby’s smile widened, “It finally came?” she asked excitedly, leaning over the counter. As an integral part of Regina’s shopping this year, she’d been almost as anxious as the raven haired woman had, especially with this, the last but more important part of Henry’s things.

“About an hour ago,” Regina said, “I’m glad I had it delivered to the office or Henry would’ve had to sign for it and he’s not to be trusted with packages after Thanksgiving,”

“He’s gonna love it,” she said confidently, sure in the recommendation she’d given her months prior. She’d even gone so far as to coordinate gifts with Emma and Snow, to make sure no one gave the same thing twice. “Does that mean it’s time for all the wrapping? ‘Cos I’ve got an early day today and I wouldn’t mind spending it getting paper cuts with you,”

Regina laughed and she drank up the sound. “If you’re sure Granny won’t need you, I _could_ use the help,”

“It’s settled then,” she said, presenting Regina’s to-go cup with a flourish. “See you at the manor in…about an hour?”

“That sounds perfect,” she said, moving to stand. “In an hour, Miss Lucas; don’t be late,”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said and her eyes lingered on Regina as she left, following her through the windows until she was out of sight.

Returning to her work with redoubled effort, she called out, “Hey, Granny? Mind if I take off early today?” her eyes flickered back to the glass as she smiled, “I’ve got somewhere to be,”


End file.
